Story Behind Filming 'Danger' Japan MV VKook
by dwicky.woo
Summary: yang suka VKook khususnya Vkook shipper, langsung baca aja dijamin suka deh.


**Tittle : Story Behind Danger (Japanese) filming MV**

**Starring : Kim Taehyung & Jeon Jungkook (Vkook/Taejung/Taekook), BTS.**

**Genre : romance. Real life.**

**(warning ! boyxboy/BL/yaoi)**

**.**

**.**

Semua member bangtan sudah bersiap untuk memulai filming untuk Music Video terbaru mereka, yap, baru saja mereka comeback dengan Danger, diikuti War of Hormones. Kini mereka membuat Danger versi Japan pula. Lagu yang easylistening, dan sangat menarik menceritakan tentang seseorang yang merasa kecewa (?) dengan pasangannya. Humm, bisa dibilang lagu galau versi bangtan xD kekeke *okeabaikanini.

.

"bagaimana semua sudah siap ?" teriak salah seorang staff yang akan memulai filming.

"ya, tapi tunggu sebentar ahjussi. Si peran utama belum muncul nih." Rapmon, sang leader mulai kewalahan. Matanya menelusuri ke kanan dan ke kiri mencari sosok yang ia sebut 'peran utama'.

"kemana lagi dia ? disaat penting begini." Ucap suga malas.

"Kook-aa, coba kau cari dia." Suruh Jhope pada Jungkook yang sedari tadi pun ikut cemas.

"oh ne hyung." Jungkook kemudian meninggalkan ruangan itu, seorang diri. Ia mencari si 'Peran Utama' keseliling gedung tua yang mereka gunakan filming.

"Hyung ! V Hyung !" teriak nya keras memanggil nama si pemeran utama yang tak lain adalah V.

.

Hampir menyerah untuk mencari V setelah beberapa menit, Jungkook seperti melihat sesuatu bergerak-gerak dari balik semak diluar gedung. Jungkook sedikit memicingkan mata nya untuk meneliti. Berharap itu adalah seseorang yang ia cari.

'ah benar saja itu dia' batin Jungkook senang sekaligus kesal karna V tidak menyahut panggilannya.

"V Hyung !" sontak suara keras Jungkook mengagetkan V. V terlonjak dan terduduk di tanah.

"Jung.. Jungkook" wajah V cemas dan juga kaget. Terlihat jelas bahwa ia sangat gugup.

"Hyuuung ! aku mencari mu kemana-mana kau tau ! kau pasti dengar suara ku kan ? jujur saja !" oceh Jungkook kesal dan menggembungkan pipinya yang chubby.

"uhmm" angguk V membuat Jungkook semakin kesal.

"ya sudah ayo cepat, semua menunggu" tarik Jungkook, namun V menahan langkahnya. Jungkook kembali membalikkan badannya. "ada apa lagi hyung ?" tanya Jungkook sambil menghentakkan kaki kanannya.

"aku tak mau pergi." Geleng V pelan dengan menundukkan kepalanya. Kini Jungkook yang tersontak kaget.

"eeeh waee ? jangan bilang kalau hyung .. nervous ?" Jungkook menekan di kata nervous, membuat V semakin menciut.

"huwaaa Jungkookiiiie .. eottokae ?!" rengek V gelisah. Jungkook mengerti dengan Hyung yang spesial bagi nya itu. Hyung yang berbeda dengan hyung yang lain-nya. dia adalah V Hyung yang selalu menghibur dan menemani-nya. kini giliran dirinya untuk meyakinkan V.

'grepp' kini tubuh V sudah berada di dekapan Jungkook, Jungkook memeluk V yang gelisah dengan lembut. Mengusap pundak V pelan. V merasa sedikit nyaman dari kegugupannya yang tak terkendali tadi.

"V Hyung pasti bisa, aku tau itu. Bukankah kau bilang ini cita-citamu hyung ? menjadi aktor." Ucap Jungkook masih mengusap pundak Hyung-nya itu supaya lebih rileks. V mengangguk dalam dekapan Jungkook.

Jungkook dengan perlahan melepas pelukannya, dan menggengam kedua tangan V erat.

"kalau begitu hyung harus semangat, eoh .. kau selalu menyemangatiku, setiap aku lelah untuk latihan terus menerus. Kau selalu ada dan bilang 'Jeon Jungkook ! kau harus mengejar mimpi mu, aku akan selalu ada untuk menyamangatimu.' Dan hyung akan tertawa. Kemana semangat itu hyung ?" jelas Jungkook, dan akhirnya V mendongakkan kepala nya dan menatap Jungkook dihadapannya.

"tapi .. tapi ini scene galau kookie-ah, aku selalu bersemangat. Aku tak mungkin bisa scene galau begitu." V melemaskan pundak-nya, Jungkook sedikit terkekeh melihat alasan V yang sangat absurd.

.

'cupp' satu kecupan mendarat di bibir pink V. sontak saja membuat V kaget dan pipinya mulai memerah.

"yaaa, kau malah akan membuatku menjadi seperti orang kasmaran kau tau !" kesal V mencubit kedua pipi gembul Jungkook yang tertawa lepas.

"m- mi.. mian hyung, lepaskan hyuuung.." Jungkook mencoba menepis tangan V yang mencubit kedua pipi nya.

"ini" Jungkook memaparkan layar handphone-nya ke arah V, V membelalakkan kedua mata-nya.

Di layar handphone itu tergambar jelas foto Jungkook ber-selfie ria dengan Jimin, dan itu hanya berdua. Jungkook juga meng-upload nya di Twitter official BTS. Tentu saja V tak terima, wajah nya seketika memerah kesal.

"kenapa kau tega kook-aa, kau kan tau aku tak suka kau berfoto mesra dengan Jimin." Keluh V yang kemudian meninggalkan Jungkook, dan seperti nya V menuju ruangan filming.

Jungkook terkekeh pelan. "yes ! strategi berhasil" ia mengepalkan tangan dan menarik nya kebawah tanda bahwa ia berhasil membuat V galau.

'mianhae hyung, aku harap ini bisa membantu mu untuk scene itu.' Senyum Jungkook, jujur ia sedikit khawatir.

.

.

"Oke , semua scene sudah selesai. Kalian bisa bersiap untuk kembali ke dorm." Ucap manajer bangtan, dan kemudian pergi meninggalkan tujuh remaja itu untuk bersiap.

"wah akhirnya selesai juga" lega Seokjin sembari merapikan rambut-nya yang sedikit berantakan.

"walau sempat tertunda karna V tak muncul juga, tapi syukurlah justru Filming dapat berjalan lancar dan cepat dari waktu yang diperkirakan." Senyum lebar Sang leader. Dibalas anggukan Suga.

"woah tadi itu acting yang hebat kau tau" puji Jhope menepuk pundak kanan V.

'acting ? aku benar-benar galau tau.' Ketus V dalam hati. Mata-nya masih melirik Jungkook yang memilah pakaian untuk mengganti pakaian yang ia gunakan untuk filming tadi.

"tapi aku sedikit penasaran, kenapa kau sangat emosi ketika melihat ke arah layar handphone eoh ?" kini Jimin, orang yang justru menjadi penyebab ke-galau-annya melontarkan pertannyaan pada-nya.

"huft .." V membuang nafasnya berat. Jimin menaikkan kedua alisnya tak mengerti.

'tentu saja karna aku memandangi foto my bunny dengan cute selfie selain denganku. Argh sial' rutuk V mengingat foto yang ia lihat di twitter. Jungkook tersenyum kecil saat melihat ke-galau-an V belum juga lenyap.

'drrt' handphone V bergetar, tanda pesan dari akun kakaotalk-nya.

'jelek kalau cemberut.' -Jungkook-

V spontan menoleh kearah jungkook yang masih sibuk dengan pakaiannya.' Jadi rupa-nya mau main-main.' Batin V.

Kemudian ia mengetik huruf demi huruf untuk membalas pesan Jungkook.

'neottemune' -V- (karna kau)

Jungkook menahan tawa-nya sebisa mungkin.

'mian, itu agar hyung bisa dengan natural untuk scene Music Video.' -Jungkook-

'aku takkan memaafkan mu' -V- dengan sebuah emoticon marah yang lucu.

Jungkook menoleh ke arah V , kedua manik mereka bertemu. Namun kemudian V membuang tatapan ke lain arah. Membuat jungkook seketika mem-poutkan bibirnya.

Rapmon, Jhope, dan Suga keluar ruangan dan menuju mobil terlebih dahulu. Disusul Seokjin setelah memasukkan beberapa keperluan ke dalam tas.

"V , Jungkook, kalian belum selesai eoh ? aku duluan ya." Jimin berlalu, kini hanya tinggal V dan Jungkook. Hanya berdua. Jungkook melirik ke arah V yang terlihat sibuk sendiri. Begitu pula V yang mencuri pandang ke arah Jungkook berusaha agar tak bertemu pandang.

Akhirnya Jungkook memberanikan diri untuk menghampiri V lebih dekat.

"Hyung, mian. Maksud ku baik aku hanya -" belum selesai Jungkook menjelaskan V sudah membawa tubuh Jungkook ke pelukannya.

"aku akan menghukum-mu." Ucap V , kemudian tangannya mendongakkan kepala Jungkook untuk mendekat pada wajahnya. Jungkook sempat membelalakkan mata-nya namun kemudian ia memejamkan kedua mata indah-nya. ia dapat merasa permukaan bibir V sudah mencapai bibirnya.

Mereka berciuman cukup lama,hingga nafas kedua namja itu mereka hentikan aktifitas menyenangkan itu. kalau saja manajer tidak datang. Hahaha.

"kita lanjutkan di dorm, ne ?" rayu V mengacak surai Jungkook dengan asal.

"mwoo ?! kau belum memaafkan ku hyung ?" rengek Jungkook sembari merapikan rambutnya yang dikacaukan oleh V.

"kau ku maafkan, kajja" senyum V mengembang. Dan dengan riang menuju mobil. Diikuti Jungkook yang masih merona.

Sesampainya didalam mobil, ke-5 member lain menatap V dan Jungkook dengan aneh. Karna V tak henti-nya tertawa memamerkan gigi-nya yang putih rapi, sedangkan Jungkook memakai headset menatap keluar jendela dengan wajah merona hebat.

.

.

**end**

**.**

**.**

**sedikit story hasil imajinasi author saat liatin ke-galau-an si mpii di MV danger japan vers. xD**

**review juseyo :"3 **


End file.
